Sandbox
Sandbox Earth ' är ett geopolitiskt spel som utspelar sig i en nära framtid sett ur Europas och Rysslands ledares ögon. Världen har gått igenom flertalet blodiga krig, både konventionella och nukleära. År 2015 är Europa en fundamentalistisk teokrati, Amerika en polisstat och Ryssland en korrupt semi-diktatur. Bakgrundshistoria I september år 2010 sänks en flottilj från Turkiet och Ship to Gaza på turkiskt territorialvatten av israeliska fregatter. Efter att både USA och EU vägrat fördömma attacken, eftersom man anser att Israel agerat rätt på grund av uppgifter som pekat på att minst två av skeppen var ämnade att sprängas vid israeliska eller palestinska hamnar, väljer Turkiet att gå ur NATO och alliera sig med Iran - de båda staterna bildar Allied Arab States (AAS), där samtliga arabiska stater i Mellanöstern ingår utom Saudi Arabien, Förenade Arabemiraten, Kuwait och Libanon. Spänningar mellan NATO och AAS skapas och bidrar till ett än mer ansträngt läge mellan kristna och muslimer i EU. I Asien stiger också motsträvigheterna mellan Nordkorea och Sydkorea till nya nivåer när två Sydkoreanska gränsvakter skjuts till döds av nordkoreansk trupp. Det hela visar sig handla om ett missförstånd men när Seul byter ut sina lätt beväpnade gränsvakter mot fallskärmsjägare vid gränsposteringarna svarar Nordkorea med att placera ut pansar. I Afrika beslutas det om de första, överstatliga, lagarna i Afrikanska Unionen. Den fundamentalistiska ledningen i Libyen lyckas genom lagförslagen tillskansa sig mer makt över unionen, vilket direkt leder till höga protester från Sydafrika och Kenya. Tillsammans med andra arabstater och rasistregimen i Zimbabwe lyckas man två månader senare baxa igenom en lag som gör det olagligt för vita att äga fastigheter i hela unionen. Kina agerar snabbt och köper upp dessa fastigheter från de afrikanska staterna. Detta resulterar i två saker, dels att Kina får möjlighet att flytta in miljoner nya kinesiska arbetare på sina nyinköpta marker och dels att många svarta afrikaner med högre utbildning från regionerna söder om Sahara går ut i massprotest mot unionens nya rasistiska prägel. I februari 2011 faller flertalet ekonomier i EU och folk börjar istället hänge sig sig åt mer extrema partier för att få en snabb lösning. I ren desperation går det konservativa Europeiska Folkpartiet samman med det liberala Liberaldemokratiska Alliansen och ställer sig bakom idéen om att omvandla unionen till en federation med en stark och central ekonomisk styrning. Europas folk enas efter månader av interna konflikter runt en ny Europeisk stat. Det nya USE består av 46 stater och Europapakommissionen omvandlas till Europasenaten medan Europarådet avskaffas till förmån för en liberalkonservativ regering med franske presidenten Nicholas Sarkozy som president och svenske utrikesministern Carl Bildt som utrikesminister. När det offentliggörs att både Israel och det vid tiden krist-styrda Libanon går in i USE tar AAS det mer eller mindre som en krigsförklaring. Iran, Turkiet och Libyen, i form av Afrikanska Unionen, höjer ett varningens finger mot både USA och USE, vilket får Egypten att lämna AAS och alliera sig med Saudi Arabien, detta blir starten till United Forces of the Red Sea (UFRS), efter ett tag går också Kuwait och UAE med i alliansen. Under hösten 2011 inleder UFRS ett samarbete med NATO, vilket får det västhatande Libyen att agera. Åter igen tvingar man in AU i något som allmänheten inte får tycka till om, man allierar sig med AAS och Kina. Också Ryssland ger positiv respons till det nya samarbetet mellan AAS, AU och Kina, men man går aldrig med. I slutet av året går Australien, Nya Zeeland, Japan, Sydkorea och Thailand med i NATO. USE vänder helt om och avskaffar Centralbanken samtidigt som man peggar euron mot guld. Veckan efter gör nye amerikanske presidenten Barack Obama samma sak. Dollarn och Euron går snabbt om yuan och konkurrensen valutorna emellan blir stenhård vilket främjar handeln mellan de båda länderna. Västvälden blomstrar och arabvärlden och Kina ser med avundsjuka ögon på hur Väst plötsligt befinner sig i samma överlägsna ställning som under de imperialistiska tidevarven. I slutet av 2012 peakar den kinesiska ekonomin, men med hjälp av hårda statsfinanser och snabba bailouts lyckas man stabilisera läget. Västerländska nationalekonomer förutspår dock att bubblan bara har några år kvar. De som drabbas värst av händelserna är dock nordkoreanerna. Gränshandeln, både den svarta och den vita, upphör nästan och på bara några veckor faller hela den nordkoreanska ekonomin. Hyperinflation och upplopp leder till sist till en sista desperat handling av landets ledare, Kim Jon-un. Tidigt på morgonen den 21 december går nordkoreanskt pansar över gränsen vid 38:e bräddgraden. Sydkorea och USA svarar snabbt och efter bara tre veckor är de nordkoreanska försvaret nedkämpat och hela landet ligger under NATO:s kontroll. Dock hinner Nordkorea avfyra ett kärnvapen som turligt nog skjuts sönder tio mil norr om Seul, vilket dock får konsekvensen att samtliga europeiska och amerikanska stater begär att få egna kärnvapen, vilket de också får. Det leder till att också Ryssland börjar rusta upp igen. Fler och fler stater bryter nu kärnvapenavtalet och i mars 2013 har samtliga av NATO:s medlemsstater kärnvapen. Också Iran och Saudi Arabien offentliggör sina kärnvapensilos. I USA mördas president Barack Obama och vicepresident Joe Biden, det efterkommande valet vinns av Hillary Clinton. Till och med västvärlden förvånas över den kinesiska bubblans kollaps sommaren 2013. Kineserna flyr utomlands och hoppar från skyskrapor i Shanghai, samma mönster som man sett i USA under finanskrisen 2008. Företagare från NATO-länderna ser detta som ett guldläge och börjar investera i Kina. Det kinesiska folket ser snabbt en väg ut ur krisen men den centrala staten räds en återgång till imperialisemen. Man fortsätter att trycka pengar för att stävja krisen men den förenade dollarn och euron är för starka, Kina håller på att gå bankrupt. Medan utbildade kineser älskar den nya utvecklingen ser de gamla kommunisterna med rädsla på hur deras land håller på att köpas upp av väst, därför börjar man på sina håll ta till vapen för att "jaga ut vitingarna och svartingarna". Detta resulterar i att de NATO-baserade företagen sänder privata militärorganisationer till Kina för att skydda sina företag. När några kineser senare lyckas döda flertalet PMC:s, de flesta från Japan, bestämmer sig Japan för att sända sina egna militära styrkor till landet för att försvara sina medborgares företag. När också USA och USE tar efter fattar den fallande kinesiska regeringen ett svårt beslut... Med tiden börjar dock den kinesiska krisen krypa in i USA. Hillaryadministrationen för en protektionistisk politik. När det kommer fram att presidenten och flertalet kongressmän tagit emot mutor, i vad som skulle kallas för Bailoutgate lyckas presidenten vända fokus från sig själv till kongressen, vilket resulterar i att den avskaffas. Den 24 februari 2014 exploderar Capitolium, Vita Huset, Europaparlamentet, Blå huset (tidigare EU-kommissionens högkvarter) och NATO-högkvarteret i Bryssel. På bara några sekunder utraderas USA:s, USE:s och NATO:s ledarstab. De som inte befinner sig i byggnaderna mördas i sina hem under mystiska omständigheter. USA, USE och NATO står plötsligt utan ledarskap. I USA tar republikanen mitt Romney makten och lyckas, med hjälp av senaten, överföra extremt mycket makt till sig själv. Dåden skylls snabbt på AAS. NATO-länderna straffar alliansen med både bojkott och embargo. Den kinesiska krisen har också skadat oljelandet Saudi Arabien stort, så för att blidka det blixtinsatta styret i NATO (som får direkt ledarskap över både USA, EU och övriga länder i alliansen) ställer de sig bakom bojotten och embargot. Detta leder till att Afrikanska Unionen bojkottar UFRS. Kina står oberört. När så Palestina, för att undvika att storkna under NATO:s blockader, förklarar Israel fred och begär medlemskap i USE ser folk äntligen ett ljus i tunneln. NATO och UFRS agerar snabbt och besätter Palestina, man besätter också de positioner på Golanhöjderna som fram tills nu hållts av FN. Detta får Syrien att agera och i genom en ogenmtänkt plan förklara krig mot NATO. NATO och UFRS slår snabbt tillbaka anfallet. Detta leder till att ASS i sin tur förklarar NATO krig. NATO och UFRS går snabbt in i Iran men innan man når huvudstaden avfyrar Iran flertalet kärnvapenmissiler mot Israel. Israel svarar med det dubbla antalet. När det några minuter senare framkommer att några av robotarna skickats mot saudiska ställningar i Syrien väljer också Saudiarabien att avfyra sina robotar, vilket får Iran att avfyra ytterliggare robotar mot Iran. NATO väljer till slut att avfyra sina robotar från USA och USE. Den 25 februari 2014 ligger stora delar av Mellanöstern i ruiner. Iran, Saudi Arabien, Syrien och Israel har mer eller mindre utraderats från kartan medan länder såsom Jordanien, Libanon, Palestina, Gaza och Egypten lider svårt av både tryckvågor och kärnavfall. När det sedan framkommer att det varit Kina som mördat NATO-ledarna anfaller NATO med full styrka och efter ett års stridande är Kina ockuperat och förlorat. Under denna tids stridande och ökande terrorism tvingas NATO-ledarna ta till drastiska åtgärder för att skydda sina medborgare. Mänskliga och medborgerliga rättigheter körs över till förmån för antiterrorist- och övervakningslagar. Nya, extrema ledare tillträder på "fula" vis i både USA och USE och NATO splittras när mer avlägsna länder drar sig ur för att undvika att påverkas för mycket av de hårdföra ledarskapen i väst... Idag är året 2015. Den fria världen är förlorad. Fundementala krafter har tagit makten i den förr så blomstrande västvärlden och socialismen växer i styrka i de u-länder som förr varit beroende av väst när det gäller både pengar och ideologisk vägriktning. We are fucked...